This new lily plant originated as a hybrid seedling resulting from a crossing of the variety Tribute (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,003) with pollen from an unnamed and unpatented variety number A-86-BZ selected for a collection of lily plants maintained for breeding purposes, the object of this crossing being the production of tall, high bud count, upright, orange colored Asiatic lilies. The present seedling was selected by me for propagation because of the brilliant orange coloration of its blooms and its tall vigorous growth habit and propagation of this plant was done under my direction at Sandy, Oreg. by means of scaling as well as tissue culture with such success that such propagation was carried on through several successive generations which demonstrated clearly that the novel characteristics of this plant will hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This plant is now being propagated by tissue culture and scaling at Aurora, Oreg.